Trusting Bad
by blondiebeachbarbz
Summary: Hermione Granger, bookworm, bossy, Head Girl. Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, rude, Head Boy. "Opposites attract Granger." "Please Malfoy, like I would ever fall for you." ** Story sounds way better than the summary I promise! DracoxHermione HarryxGinny RonxPansy & Many more pairings.
1. Prologue

**I posted this story a while ago, actually to be exact almost a year ago. I deleted it off here when I started working on another story, but recently I found the patience to write this challenging story.**

**I hope you like it and it's my first every Harry Potter Fanfiction and my first Dramione, mygod! *_* **

**Basic summary; So it's seventh year. Harry, Ron and Hermione stay at school instead of finding Voldemorts souls all over the world.**

**Draco tried to kill Dumbledore but failed miserably and Snape couldn't kill him either. **

**Basically, it's what it would be like if Dumbledore was still alive, Draco with a new task at hand- one that he cannot fail and of course, the Golden Trio saving the day.**

**I hope you all like this prologue and want more, I'm not really sure how much sense this all makes but enjoy either way! **

****RATED MATURE BC LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES AND WHATEVER ELSE IS CONSIDERED MATURE** **

**Kisses, xoxoo**

**- Camille Rose**

**Disclaimer; I am not J.k Rowling so I do not own any characters whatsoever. I do own the plot but that's about it. lmaoo **

* * *

_**TRUSTING BAD; PROLOGUE **_

Draco awoke with a strong jolt, he felt himself making sure this was real. As he sat himself up he realized he was drenched in sweat. He had the dream again, and it seemed to be constant, although he wished it was a dream but the sad truth was that his dreams were based on his reality.

Draco was trembling, his hands wouldn't stop shaking but he knew he needed to calm down; he needed to relax, for what he just dreamt was in the past and he knew there was no way in Hell he could change it.

He stretched, quickly getting out of bed his eyes glaring at the calendar. Draco knew exactly what day it was, and with all these mixed emotions he didn't know what to feel nor do. A wave of nausea fell over him as his legs gave out, causing him to collapse of the floor.

He couldn't do it anymore, his own past was eating him alive and in a few short hours Draco would board the train to Hogwarts for his last year, and to make matters worse they wanted him as Head Boy. Draco knew he couldn't do it, he refused to go because of last year. He was a threat to Hogwarts and with all the trouble he had caused it was a mystery why they would ever accept him back.

As he took a deep breath, he picked himself up, his legs guiding him towards the mirror. The reflection that stared back was someone Draco did not recognize.

Yes, he still had his beauty, for his pale blonde hair was tousled and his cold grey eyes seemed darker, and the circles underneath made him look like he hadn't slept in weeks. His pale complexion looked paler, and it seemed to glisten as the sun shone through the open window. Right then and there Draco smiled showing his perfect teeth. It had been his first real smile in months and it felt good.

"You're a gem Draco, you really are." said the voice that had always calmed Draco down.

He turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway. Draco nodded, "Thank you mum."

Narcissa walked over and bushed a small hand through Draco's hair, "Darling you're worrying again. I don't want you worrying, I have it all under control."

Draco smirked as he pushed himself away from his mother, "I can't go back there. Must you send me? Look at everything I've done, I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, almost killed my Headmaster-"

"But you didn't-"

"That's the problem, I didn't kill him. No one did, the old man is still alive and Voldemort is going to kill me."

Draco glanced up, his mother was watching him with the most cautious look on her face, "Mother, I ruined our family name- Malfoy's are cowards, we're weak, pathetic. I thought being a Death Eater would be fun, but it's not. I can't take it anymore, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without a constant fear that Voldemort is going to kill me."

Narcissa stood there speechless, everything her son was saying was true, yet she hoped he didn't know.

"Draco, everything will be fine, I promise. Everyone is giving you another chance, Dumbledore is asking if you'll attend this year, he even wants you to be Head Boy. While Voldemort has given some thought, he asks that you try another mission."

Draco chuckled to himself, his face filling with anger, "Nothing will get better, people at that damn school want me dead, I wouldn't be surprised if my own friends turned me in, and Voldemort is going to kill us all eventually even if I do complete this task. There is no point anymore so stop telling everyone bullshit stories about how our lives will change."

He felt his hands clench, his own mother even lied to him about everything. He knew it all, knew what was going to happen, knew who he had to hurt. Dumbledore was going mad for allowing him to return for the semester, especially with a new mission.

"That's enough Draco. I want you packed and ready to board the train in an hour." Narcissa got up slowly, her eyes filled with tears. She understood his pain, his fear but it wasn't her choice anymore, his life was in Voldemort's hands.

"I don't fucking need this. I don't." Draco screamed, his voice cracking.

He just didn't understand anymore. A year ago, he was bragging to his friends that the Dark Lord had chosen him to do the task. The task that seemed to easy, yet he couldn't complete.

Glancing around the room for the only happiness he had, he scanned every thing until he linked eyes with a small photo album. Picking it up carefully, he looked over the picture. His father held him high over his shoulders, a real smile on his fathers face. His mother stood there, unimpressed but you could still see the smile she had, it was beautiful.

Everyone seemed so happy, so young, less worried. Placing the picture on the ground, he sat down his hands shaking.

When it changed, everything was over. Happiness was gone, for Dementors had took it away. it was replaced with madness, insanity that no one could handle, his father had been locked up after his fifth year and that's when he lost it.

Voldemort needed someone new, someone powerless, someone exactly like Draco.

He needed someone to talk to, but no one would listen. His mom would panic and begin to stutter once he spoke of his father, and all his friends thought he was a hero; yes he failed, but in their eyes, he was the most heroic person they'd ever known.

His girlfriend wasn't really much for talking, just public affection and sex when he was bothered.

Rolling his eyes and pushing the thoughts out of his head, he began packing for his last year.

It might be Hell, but he knew that somewhere between being Head Boy and surviving the final task from Voldemort, everything would be alright because he would be safe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please inform me if I should continue, I have a really good plot going on so yeahh! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally updated this story, I've just been so busy. Schools over and so are exams, which means this summer will be filed with updates! :)**

**I really love all the love the story got so far, it's really amazing considering I only posted one chapter so far!**

**Anyway, I'll leave you with the story now, thank you all :p**

**PS: This story includes swearing, sexual themes/references and of course sexual scenes. Read at own risk lool**

**xooxo**

**- Camille Rose**

**XXX**

**Albions-Queen: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you wish I continue and I hope you like where this story if going to go. As to your confusion, Dumbledore has made Draco Head Boy because he believes that Draco can use this year as an advantage and change his ways, you know make friends become good ect. He chose him over Harry because Dumbledore knows Harry has to deal with Voldemort than simple Head Boy tasks- I hope that clears your confusion! :) I'm glad you enjoy Dramione fics, and Ron well it's always common that he's an asshole but this isn't a common fic :p I'm glad you are interested and I like the fact that you logged in, makes me feel special ^.^ Much love, review soon! xoox**

**asf (guest): Written and updated! :)**

**DracoHermionelover98: Updated lovely! Hope to hear from you soon, xoxo**

**XXX**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling :( What I do own is the plot!**

* * *

**TRUSTING BAD; CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione winced as the train whistle pierced her ears. Her eyes darted around the station, quickly keeping steady glances between her parents and friends.

"Kids," Her mother's voice began, "You don't have to attend this year."

She watched Ginny wrap her arms around Harry, her cheeks slightly pink,"Mrs. Granger, we must attend. Harry will end it."

"She's right mum." Hermione's voice grew as all eyes looked her way, "I'll be fine."

With a nod from both her parents, Hermione felt herself being pulled into the train, her past life leaving.

"Seems more crowed huh." She heard Ron say, his thin fingers shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Hermione shrugged as she followed Harry into the small compartment.

Sitting, she rested her head against the window, "Should we really be doing this?" She asked, her eyes watching Ron sit beside her while Harry sat across, his hand in Ginny's.

The three shrugged which only caused Hermione to groan.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Harry said, his voice low, "Voldemort is growing stronger, but because Malfoy failed-"

"He's still weak." Ron said, his mind catching onto Harry.

Ginny smiled, her eyes linking with Hermione's, "I heard you were picked to be Head Girl- I don't see why you wouldn't be picked anyway, but congratulations."

"Thank you Ginny. It's a real honour; I've wanted to become it since I started Hogwarts." Hermione grinned, her face beaming with joy,

"Any news on Head Boy?" Harry asked, his hands fixing his glasses.

Hermione shook her head, "No idea but it should be you, or well at least I hope it is."

Ron snorted, "Why can't it be me?"

"Because we need someone responsible." Ginny teased, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Is Malfoy back?" Ginny asked quietly, her mind silently praying no one heard her question.

Harry felt his body tense when the name was mentioned, "I don't think so."

"You're wrong Harry." Hermione stated, her eyes clouding over with anger, "Dumbledore asked if he would return, and his mother agreed he would. I think it's a mistake, but some professors think otherwise. Apparently having a Death Eater at Hogwarts isn't dangerous."

"You're kidding." Ron said, his voice interrupting, "Dumbledore wouldn't be that stupid and allow him back. Did he forget what Malfoy did? He almost bloody killed him- Harry you saw, you saw what Malfoy did."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Ron's right- he can't be back. The ministry wouldn't allow it."

Hermione shrugged, "I heard he was back though-"

"Do you think Dumbledore would make him Head Boy?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes glancing towards the ground,

"Now that's just pathetic Ginny, if Dumbledore makes him Head Boy imagine what Malfoy would do. He would bring in more, stronger Death Eaters and this time he would kill-"

"Ron!" Harry said, his fists clenching, "We need to think positive okay? Whether he comes back for the term or not we need to think positive. Malfoy couldn't kill him that night so he wouldn't be able to kill him again. He's weak, he couldn't handle another task."

Hermione cleared her throat; she was growing rather tired of all these assumptions. "Boys, can we drop this topic. If he comes back, maybe we should befriend him- he might have information, plus I think it would relieve his stress."

"Bloody Hell women!" Ron shouted, his body jumping up as his feet paced the ground, "Have you gone mad? Why would we befriend a Death Eater, why would we associate with one? He tortured you Hermione for six years, and now you want to be friends with the enemy?"

Hermione bit her lip, Ron was right, he wouldn't become their friend. "Ronald, I think you should start showing more respect."

Her words were venomous, "I need to go for a walk, maybe when I return our dear friend will learn to respect people."

Ginny sat there, her eyes barely believing the scene but before her mouth could even spit out words, Hermione had grabbed her book and left the cart without another word.

**XXXX**

"Guys shut up, it's not that big of a deal" Draco sighed, he couldn't take it anymore.

His friends were entertaining but their morals were completely different from his own. They thought that being a Death Eater at this age was an accomplishment, something to be proud of but it wasn't.

"I think it makes you sexy." Pansy continued, her voice turning seductive, "I mean like Voldemort trusts you, and he gave you another task."

Draco winced at the name, his hands pushing away Pansy, "My mother begged for another task after I failed. She already lost my father; she did everything she could to not lose me."

Pansy shrugged, "Whatever."

Draco closed his eyes, his mind blocking out the voices. He had a new task, and it involved the good side. Potter and friends were his golden ticket to become the Dark Lords favorite again; it just depended on how he approached it.

"I'm a coward." Draco said slowly, "I'm not amazing nor brave- I failed him once, and I most likely will fail him again."

There was a small snort, which ticked Draco's patience.

"With an attitude like that I might kill you myself, forget Voldemort." That voice, it came from none other than Blaise Zabini. He was an annoying little bastard with a big mouth, but he was Draco's best friend sort of like a brother, very irritating and less sophisticated but a brother none the less.

Draco knew that they were so alike but so different, he guessed that was why they got along so well.

"Kill me then. You'd be praised, isn't that what you want?" Draco replied, his head falling into his hands.

Pansy watched Blaise shrug a small smile placed on his lips, "Couldn't kill you mate, your death depends on Voldemort."

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance as Pansy slid onto his lap, "Let's go somewhere, I need a little pre-Hogwarts fun." She said her voice barely a whisper.

Draco groaned, "Pansy, not now okay?"

Blaise smirked as he nudged Theodore Nott out of a deep sleep.

'Watch' Blaise mouthed, his eyes glued to the scene.

Pansy bit her lip, her long black hair falling in front of her face, "You always ignore me Draco. All last year, all summer you treated me like I was a Hufflepuff-"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Pansy continued, "You never are. You are going to ignore me this year too, being Head Boy and all-"

Draco felt his face drop at the mention of 'Head Boy'

"What?"

The room fell silent for only a moment before Nott broke into laughter, "You are Head." He explained, "Surely you're mother told you- but only a select few of Slytherins know. Once we arrive at Hogwarts, you'll be escorted away from everyone until the dinner, and then Dumbledore will announce it."

Draco panicked, he felt his heart beat quicker, "My mum did tell me, but she said it was a possibility."

Pansy shrugged as she got off Draco, "I'm going to see Greengrass, anyone want to come?"

Nott smiled, "I gotta talk to Daphne."

Draco watched them leave, his face still unemotional.

"You're going to have to work with Granger." Blaise said his voice dry, "She is the Head Girl."

Draco was in shock, he didn't want to be Head. More importantly he didn't want to work with Granger. She was picky, annoying, a miss know it all, bossy and not to mention she was a mud blood.

Draco gagged at the thought of working with Granger for a whole year, "Just when I think this year could be good, I get the biggest job in the school with Granger as my partner."

Blaise snorted, "I heard she got hot-"

"That's disgusting Zabini" Draco spit out, "Can I leave you alone? I have some business to take care of."

Blaise nodded, his eyes watching Draco leave.

**XXXX**

"Open the fucking door Granger- My patience is really running low right now."

Hermione groaned, she had this awful nightmare and it caused her head to pound.

"Hold on" She moaned as she rubbed her temples and slowly slid off the seat.

The banging from the outside grew louder as a voice shouted her name, "Granger I swear to god-"

Hermione frowned when she recalled the voice, swinging the door open she was faced with evil.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing? How are you even allowed back here?"

She watched him roll his cold eyes, his face always expressionless, "Stop asking me questions, why the hell aren't you with your friends? It took forever to find you-"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "If I can't ask questions then neither can you. Now what do you want?"

Draco smirked as he pushed her aside and walked into the train compartment, "That was a question Granger- but what do I want? Well I can name many things,"

Hermione swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she closed the door, her hands shaking, "Malfoy tell me why you want to talk to me. You hate me, you never act this civil."

"Sometimes you gotta change right?" He said, his voice low, "Granger I want a truce. A friendship, between us."

Hermione blinked a couple times, she could feel her mouth hanging open, "Why would I ever accept?"

"We're going to be working together for the year-"

Hermione smirked, "So you are Head Boy- God I knew it."

Draco smiled coldly, his hand stretched out like it was prepared for a shake, "So what do you say Granger?"

Hermione glanced down at his hand, was he serious? Lifting her head, she caught Malfoy's gaze, it was warmer than before, almost soothing. "I- I, - Malfoy, I can't."

Draco bit his lip, his eyes turning hard, "Ouch, rejection hurts." He mocked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Watching him walk towards the door, she shut her eyes, this was insane- Malfoy was insane.

"Wait, maybe I'll consider it-" She spit out.

Malfoy smirked before he spun around, "See you in class Granger." He said softly.

She nodded her eyes staring at him as he left, she knew he was trouble but something about his words today, the way he looked- it was almost concerning.

Malfoy was never nice nor kind, yet today the niceness that poured off him seemed to be filled with panic, and Hermione had never felt so scared.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review any questions, comments, or concerns you may have. Do whatever, it's nice to hear feedback! :))**


End file.
